


Finally Yours

by MamaBearCat



Series: Shrine Guardians [3]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Just Married, Married Sex, Restraints, Shinto Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:22:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26427079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaBearCat/pseuds/MamaBearCat
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome from Into the Woods are finally getting married! They've been separated for a couple of days while Kagome ties up some loose ends in Tokyo, and now that she's finally back, Inuyasha doesn't want to let her out of his sight. But why is Kagome so reluctant to let him see what's in those shopping bags that she brought back with her? Includes a wedding and a wedding night, and amazing line art by Clearwillow.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Shrine Guardians [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690210
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	Finally Yours

“INUYASHA!”

The sudden high pitched squeal made Inuyasha’s ears flatten, even with the added protection of the baseball cap he was wearing. Kagome dropped her backpack and shopping bags on the ground and sprinted towards him, still calling out his name as she ran. He just had time to brace himself as she jumped, his strong arms catching her easily. Damn, it was good to have her in his arms again, her sweet scent teasing his nose. Definitely worth the cost of hiring a car and leaving at the ass crack of dawn so he could be here in time to pick them up at Kumamoto station when the Shinkansen arrived.

He brushed off the slight embarrassment he felt at strangers reproving looks at her noisy public display of affection, and gave himself a few moments to savour her scent, tucking his nose into her neck, then let Kagome down carefully, making sure she had her footing. He took her hand tightly in his, kissing her fingers as she grinned at him.

This was an important day for them. He’d missed her so much while she’d been away, even more than he’d thought he would. And then she’d sent him those fucking _photos_. And that _phone call_. That was why he’d called to hire a car as soon as he’d got off the phone with her yesterday. Because he couldn’t stand the thought of being apart from her longer than necessary. Today he didn’t want to let her out of his sight.

“Yay, Inuyasha!” hollered Souta eagerly, as Inuyasha and Kagome walked back towards him and Mama, waiting by Kagome’s abandoned bags. “Are you travelling with us on the bus?”

“Nope, I hired a car”, he responded cheerfully, and Mama smiled in relief.

“Oh good! Thank you so much Inuyasha! Not that the bus ride is terrible, but travelling in a car on the expressway instead of stopping in every little town will be so much faster!” she said. She stepped forwards to give him a quick hug which Inuyasha returned happily. He and Mama got on much better now than they had when they’d first met, in fact he’d come to love her very much. Her approval meant a lot to him.

“Don’t forget your bags Kagome”, reminded Mama. Inuyahsa moved forwards to pick up Kagome’s bags for her, but she intercepted him, grabbing them herself. At his insistence, she handed over her backpack, but kept the shopping bags firmly in her own hands.

The drive back to Takamori village was smooth and uneventful, and Inuyasha parked the hire car at the base of the mountain in a secure car park. There was much excited chatting as they climbed up the mountain path in the early morning sunshine, Inuyasha carrying everyone's bags to enable them to walk unencumbered.

For some reason, Kagome insisted on dropping off her shopping bags at his house first, scuttling into the bedroom, and reappearing quickly with a smile and a blush, and then they all walked up the steep shrine steps, where Grandpa was eagerly waiting for them.

Almost as soon as they arrived, Mama whisked Kagome away from Inuyasha's side and off into the little room in Grandpa's house that she'd been using as a bedroom ever since the day he'd first met her. The day they realised they were the equal halves of one whole, destined to be together.

The sliding door muffled most of the giggling that went on while Kagome and Mama got ready. It didn't take Inuyasha long to have a quick wash and shave, and don his traditional montsuki haori hakama, a wedding gift from Grandpa and Mama. The heavy silk swished around his legs as he paced around the tatami room impatiently as he waited for everyone else to get ready

He couldn't believe it really. Today he was getting married. He'd never expected to ever even have a relationship, let alone a life partner. To be allowed to be at Kagome's side, and for her to want him to be at hers - it had taken some getting used to. And some small part of his brain was still waiting for the shoe to drop, and for all this to be taken away. But that part of his brain could fuck right off. He didn't need those kinds of thoughts on a day like today.

He paused in his pacing when he heard the door to Kagome's room slide open. And suddenly there she was, and his breath was taken away, leaving him in a deep heartfelt sigh.

Instead of the traditional shiromuku, with a white furisode kimono and uchikake and wataboshi hood over her hair, she was dressed more simply. The heavy silk of her hikifurisode was patterned with white lilies, the black background complementing the scarlet red obi. Mama had fastened Kagome's hair up into a simple knot off to one side, and as she moved towards him, shuffling a little due to the length of her kimono, the tiny bells in the silver kanzashi in her hair tinkled as she walked.

"See", said Mama, smiling at both of them as Inuyasha took both of Kagome's hands in his. "He's speechless. I told you he would be. You look beautiful." Kagome smiled up at him, freeing one hand to stroke his shaved cheek.

"You look so handsome my Inu! Are you ready?" she asked. He squeezed her hands, taking in a deep breath of her comforting scent.

"I've never been more ready for anything in my entire life."

Grandpa moved over to them, looking pleased.

"You look beautiful, little bird", he said to Kagome softly. "And your Grandmother would be so proud that you are wearing her kanzashi." Kagome's hand reached up to touch the little silver bells, making them chime softly.

"I'm very proud to wear it Grandpa", she said softly. "Thank you so much for your wonderful gift." Grandpa shook his head, smiling.

"I think we all have somewhere to be, yes?

They followed Grandpa out of the door of his little house, walking along the path towards the shrine. Small birds chirped in the crisp Autumn air, and the sun shone down on them, making the white lilies on Kagome's hikifurisode seem almost luminescent. She was having trouble with the long hem, and Inuyasha paused to help her gather it up a little. He wanted to kiss her, but now was not the time, so he settled for squeezing her hand instead.

Mama and Souta followed Grandpa into the pavillion, moving over to the left side to allow Kagome and Inuyasha to enter behind them.

Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's hand as his eyes flicked over to the empty space on the right, where his family should be. At Kagome's request, Grandpa had written to Sesshoumauru, officially inviting him to attend the wedding. They had received a reply in a very elaborate envelope, written in extremely polite prose, declining attendance. Inuyasha didn't really care. Sesshoumauru had never been part of his life, and he found now that he had Kagome's family, he didn't feel bitter about it. Kagome had been more upset on his behalf than he had.

His eyes flicked back to the front as Grandpa clapped his hands, beginning the purification ceremony, declaring their marriage to the Kami and asking for protection and blessings. They knelt in front of a little table, and the old man's hands shook a little as he poured the first cup of sake for the san-san-kudo, from nerves or age, Inuyasha wasn't sure.

Taking the cup he sipped carefully, three times. He wasn't the biggest fan of sake, but it was only a few tiny sips from three tiny enamel cups. He managed to get through it without sneezing when the scent got up his nose, passing the little cups across to Kagome to be refilled for her each time he finished.

When the ritual was complete, they all approached the altar. Grandpa handed Inuyasha the piece of paper with the marriage vows written on them, so he could read them to the Kami. Inuyasha took a deep breath before reading them aloud in a steady voice.

"On this auspicious day, honoured by the Kami, we celebrate the joining of our families and our futures. From this day forward, we will love each other, trust each other, share our hopes and our sorrows, our dreams and our victories, for all of our life times."

He glanced at Kagome as he finished the vow, blinking away suddent tears, even as he smiled at her. "Otto, Inuyasha", he said, completing the vow. Kagome's lip trembled, but she was smiling too.

"Tsuma, Kagome."

They both bowed as they placed a sacred branch on the altar, bowing and clapping. Grandpa stepped forwards with the simple gold rings they had chosen, smiling at them as they slid them carefully on each other's fingers. Mama made a choking noise, and Kagome was quick to turn to her, but she raised her hand and shook her head to indicate she was okay, smiling at them even as a single tear rolled down her cheek.

Grandpa poured more sake, which Mama and Souta sipped. Then there were softly spoken words of congratulations, more bows towards the altar, and the ceremony was complete. They were married. In the eyes of the Kami, anyway.

As soon as they were out of the pavillion, Souta raced forwards to hug Inuyasha.

"I can really call you Inu no nii-chan now", he grinned. Inuyasha snorted, giving him a rough hug back, then shoved him towards Kagome. After hugging her daughter tightly, Mama came forwards to give him a hug too.

"I am so proud of you both. It was a beautiful ceremony."

"Thanks Mama. You okay?" he asked gruffly. The scent surrounding her was mostly happy, but there was sadness too.

"Just memories", she smiled. "Good ones. I'm sure Kagome's father would have been proud today too. Even though he moved away from Takamori village it had more to do with his dislike of his uncle than anything else. He would have been proud to call you his son Inuyasha just as I am."

"Thank you." Inuyasha bowed low to Mama, giving him a moment to blink away the sudden tears that seemed determined to sneak past his guard today. Mama moved to embrace Kagome again, and Grandpa slapped him on the back as he straightened.

"You did well son, you did well. Now we just have the paperwork to take care of. You didn't let slip about our little surprise, did you?" Inuyasha grinned, shaking his head.

"I guess we should drive into town now?" he asked.

"Photos first!" said Mama firmly, producing a camera that had been hidden in the pocket of her kimono sleeve. Inuyasha rolled his eyes, but held his tongue, knowing that there was no way to turn down Mama's request without spoiling Grandpa's plans for after their visit to the office.

He and Kagome posed together under the giant tree in the shrine grounds, Mama taking plenty of photos, and then they all walked down the mountain, a little slower with Grandpa accompanying them, and piled into the hire car for the drive into town.

* * *

The man behind the counter stamped down on the printed pages, his rubber seal making a solid thump as it inked the official mark on Inuyasha’s koseki record. He shuffled the papers together into two piles, and handed one to Inuyasha with a smile.

“You are now officially husband and wife. Congratulations!”

Inuyasha and Kagome bowed to him, as Inuyasha clutched the papers in his hand. He looked down to Kagome’s name, now listed in his family record as his wife, and a wave of overwhelming happiness hit him. It was official. He wanted to kiss her, but that could wait. He’d wanted to kiss her after the ceremony at the shrine too, but he’d held back out of deference to her family. He could wait a little longer. He didn’t want their first kiss as husband and wife to be a chaste peck. He wanted to ravish her. Kagome looked up at him, her eyes glowing with happiness, and he breathed out a sigh of relief, taking her hand in his.

Now that both the ceremony and the paperwork was complete, it was finally time for Grandpa to reveal his surprise to Kagome, Mama and Souta, and Inuyasha was thankful. He was worried that the old man might blow a gasket if he’d had to hold it in for much longer. Inuyasha pulled up in front of the ryokan, and turned to look back at Grandpa expectantly.

“What are we doing here?” asked Kagome uncertainly. “I thought we were going home? To _our_ home?” Inuyasha reached out to take Kagome’s hand, squeezing it. He could sense disappointment and upset in her scent, and he didn’t want her to worry needlessly.

“It’s okay, don’t worry”, he said to her softly. He turned his head back to look at Mama, Souta and Grandpa sitting in the back seat. “So, are you gonna spill the beans Jiji, or am I?”

“Kagome, you and Inuyasha will be returning to the shrine. I understand that’s necessary, and what you would want to do. But I thought we could have a real celebration dinner before you return. And I’ve hired a photographer, so we can have family photos taken with all of us in them, as well as ones of just you and Inuyasha. And if it’s okay with you two”, he said, looking at both Mama and Souta, “I thought we could stay for the night. It would do this old man’s bones good to have a relaxing soak in a hot spring.”

“We’ll come back with the car to pick you up tomorrow”, said Inuyasha.

“Oh, what a lovely idea!” exclaimed Mama excitedly. “I haven’t stayed in a ryokan for a long time!”

With many smiles and bows and repeated wishes of congratulations, they were shown to their room. Grandpa had booked a semi western-style room with a private bathroom and annex. Mama had oohed and aahed over all the little details in the room and the beautiful view out of the window, before a smiling woman with a tray full of snacks and green tea arrived.

“Please enjoy. The photographer is booked to arrive in half an hour, so please relax and enjoy the view.”

“Yes!” exclaimed Souta, plonking himself down at the little table. “I’m starving!”

“You’re always starving, so what’s new?” said Kagome, rolling her eyes. Souta’s cheeks were already stuffed full, like a chipmunk storing nuts for the winter.

“Wha-?” he said indistinctly, before swallowing. “Breakfast on the shinkansen was ages ago”, he replied good naturedly.

“I wouldn’t say no to a cup of tea”, sighed Mama, seating herself gracefully.

When the photographer arrived, Inuyasha braced himself for a trying time. He’d never really got used to having his photo taken, especially by a stranger. But then, he realised, all he had to do was look at Kagome. Feel her delight in the beautiful scenery, watch her as she exclaimed over the white camelias that had just come into flower near the open air baths where they were having their photo taken. Looking at her, and feeling her love as she glanced up at him, he found that he could smile easily for the camera after all. 

After all the photos, they were taken to a private dining room, where tray after tray of delicious food came out. To start, an apertif of quince fruit wine paired with a small plate of fried mackerel and silken tofu, then assorted sashimi, steamed pork buns, a huge tray of seasonal vegetables and thinly sliced wagyu beef for shabu shabu. Even Inuyasha was starting to hit a wall when dessert finally arrived, milk pudding and a berry flavoured cake, along with a pot of roasted green tea.

As they ate, he kept one eye on Kagome. She was enjoying herself, laughing, but he could sense that she wanted to go. And even though he was enjoying himself too, spending time with Kagome’s family, his family too now, there was nothing more than he wanted than to take her home.

“Are you almost ready to leave?” he whispered to her, taking the chance while Mama was pouring herself another cup of tea and Grandpa was chatting to Souta.

“Please”, she sighed, rubbing her stomach. “I’m so full. And this has been so lovely, really. But I just want to go home. I want to be with _you_ , husband.” He squeezed her hand under the table, and had to swallow a small possessive growl when she began rubbing her thumb in circles on his wrist. He’d come to realise that this was one of her little tells, a way she subconsciously told him that she needed him, wanted him. And after being apart from her for nearly three days, he was more than ready to provide.

Inuyasha waited for a lull in the conversation, then nodded to Grandpa.

“Jiji, I want to thank you for making today so special for us. The ceremony and all of this. Truly, I have no words.” He rose from the table and bowed deeply, first to Grandpa and then to Mama.

Grandpa rose a little more slowly, slightly unsteady on his feet from the fruit wine and the sake, and Inuyasha reached out a hand to his elbow, steadying him. Grandpa beamed at him.

“I never thought I would meet someone deserving of my granddaughter, but today I was happy to pass on the role of her protection to you, Inuyasha. Keep on looking after her as you have done. Nothing would make me happier or prouder.” His arms reached out and wrapped around Inuyasha’s waist in a tight hug, and Inuyasha’s eyes widened in alarm. He glanced over to Mama, who was hiding a smile behind her hand at her father-in-law’s slightly tipsy show of affection. 

“We need to let Kagome and Inuyasha be on their way”, she said gently, rising to give Kagome a hug. “I guess this is goodbye?”

“Only until tomorrow”, smiled Kagome. “Thank you for all your help today Mama. It was such a special day, and Inuyasha and I will never forget it.”

“It was my pleasure darling girl.” She smoothed Kagome’s fringe back from her face, and placed a small kiss there. “Off you go now. We don’t expect to see you until way after breakfast time.” She grinned at Kagome’s blush, and outright laughed at Inuyasha’s.

“See you tomorrow!” called out Souta cheerfully as they left, reaching for his mother’s uneaten piece of pineapple left unattended on her plate.

* * *

As soon as they were through the door he pounced. The tiny silver bells on her kanzashi tinkled as her back hit the wall, his hands caging either side of her head as he leaned down, bending to nip at the soft white expanse of her neck. Kagome whined, trying to tug her hands free from where they were pinned between them, her fingers tangled in the white cord and pom pom that secured his haori.

“Stop”, she whispered, as he licked his way down her neck, his hands moving to pull apart the collars of her brightly patterned hikifurisode. “Inu, stop!” she said more forcefully. He pulled back uncertainly.

“Kagome?” His hands moved to cup her face, his thumbs rubbing her cheeks gently. “I’m sorry if I came on a little strong, I just missed ya.” His voice was hesitant, and she was quick to ease his fears. Now that he had moved back a little releasing her hands, she tapped him playfully on the end of his nose with her forefinger.

“I just said stop, because I have something I want to do with you, a plan for our first night together as husband and wife”, she said with a teasing grin. She was blushing prettily, her heart racing, and he could smell the slight spiciness of her arousal tinting her usual sweet scent. She took a deep breath. “I might have bought some stuff, while I was in the city.”

He huffed out a relieved sigh, one eyebrow arching at the coy look she was giving him.

“Oh yeah? What do ya mean by stuff? And what do these plans entail wife-o-mine?”

The clawed fingers of one hand trailed down over her silk covered breast and slid inside her obi, pulling her closer again. He leaned forward to whisper in her ear, his voice deep. “Do I finally get to see that underwear up close and personal? Cause I’d be more than willing to wait to see your sweet peach spillin’ out of that.” She squeaked when his other hand reached down to squeeze one cheek of her behind firmly.

“You’ll see, Inu. Just wait here a moment and let me organise something in the bedroom”, said Kagome, giving him a slow sensual kiss on his eager lips, then backing away. He pouted, shrugging off his haori.

“Is that why you wanted to drop off your bags in there first thing when we got back?” he asked, as she shuffled her way across the tatami in her tabi socks, the longer hems of her wedding hikifurisode trailing behind her.

“Patience is a virtue”, she sang out from the bedroom. His ears twitched as he listened, trying to work out what she was doing. He could hear the rustling of fabric and plastic bags, but nothing specific. Damn it.

“I ain’t got any more patient since ya said that the first time”, he called out, grumbling. This plan she had better be good. He kicked off his white zori, taking them over to the genkan to put on the low shelf next to his boots.

“You can come in now”, called out Kagome, and he was quick to move into the bedroom, dropping his haori on the tatami mat near the door. She’d rolled out the futon, covering it with crisp white sheets, and fuck, she was wearing that underwear. He couldn’t help the lopsided grin at seeing her, taking in the vision before him.

She’d let her hair down from the side twist she’d worn to get married, pulling out the pins and the kanzashi that had held it in place, and it hung down her back in a dark waterfall. He’d seen the pictures of her in the underwear yesterday, and he’d saved them into his computer, not wanting to delete them but unwilling to let anyone see her by accident if he kept them on his phone. Full breasts encased by cream lace. A sheer panel over her stomach so he could see her navel, the legs cut high to reveal her hip bones.

She was sitting in the centre of the futon on her knees, with her hands twisted together in her lap. There was a black shopping bag that looked like it was from a boutique store placed in front of her, and her expression was a mixture, both coy and nervous. That made him pull up a little, that was the second time he’d scented nerves coming off her.

“Hey”, he said gently. “I already told you when I saw the photos, you look amazing in that. Even better in person.”

Inuyasha walked over to her slowly as she looked up at him, biting her bottom lip as her fingers continued to twist together, then sat down on the mattress behind her with his long hakama clad legs out either side of her. He pulled on her shoulders gently and she collapsed against him with a sigh as he wrapped his arms around her. Her fingers gripped the fabric on his thighs, creasing the stiff silk, putting pressure on the taught muscles underneath.

Not being able to resist it any longer, he nibbled the tendon that ran from her neck down her shoulder, giving him a perfect view of the milky pale skin of her breasts. They were pushed up and together by the wired cups of her bodysuit, and just a hint of the darker skin of her nipples showed above the cream lace, teasing him. He watched her breasts rise and fall for a moment, her breaths increasing as he continued his attentions to her neck.

“Damn Kagome, I could just eat you. In fact”, he purred into her ear, pulling on the tender skin of her earlobe gently with his teeth, “that’s the first thing on my list.”

Kagome moaned a little at the feel of his teeth, but pulled away.

“Could we try something else first? I mean, only if you want to. That is, if you don’t like the idea of this, we don’t have to do it, I just thought it might be something a little different, and-“

“What’s got you so worked up love?” he asked, stroking his thumbs over her shoulders. “It’s just me. Just us.” Kagome took a deep breath in.

“Okay. You know when you called me when I was in Tokyo yesterday, and we, um…”, she giggled as he rumbled his approval, returning to nuzzle into her neck, his large hands running downwards over he breasts and stomach and settling on her hips. “There was something you said, something you said you loved me doing, but that I hardly ever do. And it’s something I enjoy doing too, and it got me to thinking about _why_ I hardly ever do it. And I think the reason is, that you don’t really let... um, sometimes you, I mean most of the time, you…”

“Kagome, just spit it out. I promise, whatever you wanna do, I’ll give it a try. Especially with you wearing this”, he rumbled, running his hands upwards so that he palmed her lace covered breasts, tugging at her nipples teasingly. She squirmed against him, whining at his touch. Inuyasha hissed as the curves of her bottom pressed against his cock, which was demanding to be released from the confinement of his boxer briefs right now, if not sooner.

“I don’t want you to think I don’t love what we do”, she said quietly, tilting her head back to look at him and placing a soft kiss on his jaw. Her face was serious despite the fiery blush rising in her cheeks. “Because I do love it, every moment of it. But you don’t seem to like me being in control at all.”

“Huh?” Inuyasha paused his teasing touches to her breasts for a moment, and sat up straight.

“I don’t even think it’s that you don’t like it. I just think maybe it’s a youkai thing, wanting to be in control and look after me”, she said, biting her lip. Her cheeks were a vibrant red. “And it’s not like I _want_ to be in control all the time either. I love it when you bite me, and when you t-tell me what to do, a-and that I’ve been good. But you said on the phone that you liked me going down on you, and that you liked to… to finish in my mouth. But you always stop me before it gets that far.”

“I do?” Kagome nodded.

“So I went shopping yesterday. I looked online, and there was an adult shop in Tokyo that specialised in youkai um, sex aids. And I bought two things.” Inuyasha could still smell the nervousness coming off her in waves, but now that she’d got to mentioning the bag, that sweet sticky scent of desire was coming back, that spiciness in the air making him want to taste all she had to offer.

“Show me what’s in the bag, love”, he purred, running his hands down her thighs and squeezing the soft flesh. “I know that if you picked it out for me, I’m gonna like it.”

Reaching forwards, Kagome pulled the boutique shopping bag towards her, then tipped it up, allowing the contents to slide out of the glossy cardstock tote onto the pristine white sheets covering the futon. There were two items. The first was made of a red silky fabric and looked similar to a sleep mask, obviously meant to be a blindfold worn over the eyes. The second looked a little like handcuffs. But not any handcuffs that Inuyasha had ever seen before.

There were four cuffs, made of black leather with soft inner lining, and silver buckles. Each of the cuffs was ended in a short chain with only a few links, which were all connected to a central ring, so they formed a cross when laid out on the bed. Inuyasha down at Kagome’s face, a question in his eyes. That nervous scent was enveloping her again, and he was quick to nuzzle into her neck to comfort her. He rested his chin on her shoulder, and wound his arms around her waist. 

“Explain what these do, love. Tell me what you want me to do, Kagome; I’m ready to try anything, if it’s with you.”

Kagome turned her face away so it was hidden from him as he picked up the cuffs, testing their strength.

“These are pretty tough. But I guess that’s the idea, huh? Do these go around both my wrists and ankles?”

Kagome nodded, her face still hiding in his neck.

“Hey, stop that. C’mon, I wanna try this! But can I make a request?”

Kagome pulled back to look at his face.

“Of course”, she said seriously. “I don’t want to do anything that you don’t want to do.”

“Okay. My request is that can we save the blindfold for another time? Because you look so damn hot in this, I don’t want to take my eyes off you if I can help it.”

Kagome grinned. “Deal.” She shuffled off his lap, and turned to begin loosening the ties to his clothing. In no time at all he’d shrugged off his undershirt and hakama, and Kagome was yanking off his tabi socks and then his boxer briefs. His cock immediately sprang free, bouncing to attention, and Kagome giggled as he sighed in obvious relief.

“So, where do you want me?” asked Inuyasha. “What should I do? Do I need ta call you mistress or somethin’?” he grinned. Kagome shook her head.

“No, I don’t want that. And I don’t want to be in charge like that, not really. This is just because I want to slow you down a bit, so I have time to play I guess”, she smiled. “Can you kneel in the middle of the bed for me?”

“Like this?” he said, arranging himself like he was sitting seiza, knees a little apart and feet together under his behind, toes pushing into the futon. He rested his hands on his thighs. Kagome nodded.

“It might just take me a moment to work this out.” She picked up the cuffs and went around behind him. “I’ve never actually done anything like this before”, she admitted. Inuyasha snorted.

“You think I have?” he said. She was starting to get that nervous scent again as she buckled the restraints around his ankles. He needed to get rid of that pronto, he couldn’t stand the though of her scent being nervous when she was safely here with him, in their home.

“So, this shop”, he began, trying to shift her focus, “do they have an online store? Maybe seeing you picked something out for me, I could pick something out for you.” He breathed deeply as that sticky scent of arousal rose from Kagome again, the spiciness much stronger this time. So _good_. He could _eat_ that scent, and he opened his mouth, breathing it in and letting it settle on the back of his tongue, tasting it, letting it wash over him. “Or, maybe we could pick something out together?”

“I think I’d like that”, she said softly over the clink of metal as she secured the buckles. “Maybe both? They had things for both humans and youkai, so I’m sure we could do that.” He felt a tug on the restraint. “Is that okay? I haven’t done them too tightly have I?” she asked, running a finger inside the cuff, her touch soft against his skin.

“Nope, they’re fine.”

“Okay, hands behind your back please.” He couldn’t resist trying to grab and tickle her as he put his hands behind him, and she yelped, backing away, slapping his fingers. “Hey, behave husband!”

“Yes wife.” He couldn’t help the wide grin that split his face. “It feels so good to be able to call you that Kagome. You are my _wife_. I never thought that I would ever have anyone, and now I’m married. You make me so happy love, you know that, don’t you?” He felt her drop a small sucking kiss onto his shoulder, then go back to securing the restraints around his wrists.

“You make me happy too, my Inu. So happy. There, I think that does it.” She moved around to the front of him. “Does it feel okay? It’s not hurting at all, is it?”

“Nope.” He tugged at the restraints, and was surprised at how sturdy they were. He tried to pull against them a little harder, but wasn’t able to feel any give in the leather at all. It seemed they were definitely made for a youkai’s strength.

“So, now ya got me. You’ve caught yourself a hanyou, cheeky wench. What you gonna do with me, now I’m at your mercy?” he asked, giving her a crooked grin. This was kind of fun.

Kagome crawled toward him on her hands and knees, a small teasing smile on her face, and his eyes were drawn to her breasts again, by the gentle sway of them as she moved slowly and seductively, the intoxicating combination of her skin and the lightly coloured lace. Peaches and cream. He couldn’t help the pleased rumble that escaped, or the twitch of his cock as she moved closer. His erection had deflated a little while they were talking, but was now back with a vengeance at the sight of the beautiful woman in front of him. And she was his. All his.

“First, I’m going to kiss my husband”, she purred, moving to straddle him, her knees either side of his thighs and her core pushed up firmly against his erection. She locked her arms around his neck, then brushed her lips softly over his, little kisses that were hardly enough. He couldn’t resist snagging her juicy bottom lip between his teeth, making her stay when she began to pull back. She made a little growling noise at him and he laughed as he released her.

“What. I’m not allowed even a nibble?” he teased.

She blinked at him slowly in a calculating way, then in a rush that took him by surprise, she was back, kissing him again. But this wasn’t a soft gentle kiss like the first. Her lips attacked him like she was marking territory, forcing his head back a little as she moaned into his mouth. Her tongue swept across his fangs, testing their sharpness, rubbing against his tongue, and he savoured her taste, her touch.

Inuyasha’s hands tugged at the restraints, wanting to grasp the firm cheeks of that that peach split by lace and push her pelvis closer to him, and he growled in frustration at his inability to do what he wanted.

“What do you need my Inu?” Kagome purred, running her tongue up his jaw, her blunt little human teeth dipping downwards to nibble at his throat. “What can I do for my big strong hanyou husband?”

“Grind against me”, he rumbled, tipping his head back so she could work more against his throat. “Wanna feel you. Wanna feel if you’re wet for me.”

Her hips lowered tightly against him and she tilted her pelvis, rocking against him. They both moaned as rough lace dragged against tender flesh; he could feel the slick dampness seeping through, coating his skin.

“I’ll tell you a secret my Inu. All you’ve got to do is say my name in that sexy growl of yours, and I’m wet for you instantly”, she whimpered, circling her hips against him as she licked down his throat.

“Kagome”, he rumbled, pushing his own hips up against hers, rolling them, and she moaned a little at the sound of his voice. He was a little restricted by having his arms pulled back towards his ankles, but his hips he could move just fine.

“You’re so gorgeous”, he groaned against her mouth. “Even when I can’t touch you, I can still see you, taste you, smell you. Fuck, even though I can’t see it, I can feel how wet you are. I can smell how much you’re enjoying this love, and it’s got me so hard. Feel how hard I am.”

She whimpered against him, her fingernails digging into his shoulders as she rocked, widening her legs so she was pushed tightly against him.

“That’s it love. That’s my good girl. Work me over. Fuck, you’re so hot. So good.”

Her mouth moved back up to lay claim to his, her kisses aggressive, wanton, unrestrained. Her hips rocked faster, and then she froze against him, shuddering and moaning. The unmistakable scent of her climax rose to meet his nose, and he moaned into her mouth, keeping his hips rocking against hers until she slumped against him.

“Miss me that much, huh?” he chuckled.

“I’m sorry”, she panted. “I didn’t plan for that to happen.”

“Fuck, don’t ever apologise for that! I love watching you come. That was so hot!” he growled, kissing her hair, as she rested her head on his shoulder. “I’m so hard I could cut diamonds with this dick.”

Kagome giggled, and sat back up, moving off his lap. Gods, how she loved him. And even though her climax had been unexpected, it meant that maybe now she could tease him and play a little longer.

“Guess I should do something about that, huh?” she smiled, biting her bottom lip as she looked downwards at his straining cock, which twitched in need even as she stared at it.

She began by using her fingers, keeping her touch light and delicate as they meandered their way across his collarbone, flickering over his Adam’s apple, as he gulped, his eyes focused solely on her, the want in his expression shimmering like a heat haze. She could feel the tenseness in his arms, the occasional clink as his wrists tugged against the cuffs, wanting to be free to touch her and take control. He just couldn’t help himself, could he?

Usually by now, she would be flipped onto her back and he would be playing havoc with his talented tongue, or she’d be a willing participant as he ploughed into her, her ass high in the air and face pressed down on the bed as he made her see stars. Her pleasure always came first for him. But that meant that she didn’t get to touch him and tease him like he did her. And she wanted to give him that. Wanted to swallow him whole. Oh, she was going to savour this.

Her fingers paused their teasing descent, circling his nipples and dipping into the valleys between his taut muscles. Her tongue followed the path of her fingers, licking at the small buds of his nipples, savouring a trickle of sweat between his pectorals.

“Mmm, tasty”, she purred. She danced her fingernails down over his ribs, scratching just enough to leave a light pink trail on his tan flesh in their wake, and he panted, his hips shifting. Looking down, she could see just how hard he was, his cock almost touching his navel, dribbling precum. She blew a steady stream of hot air across the pulsing head of his penis and he made a sound almost like a whimper.

“Kagome…”

She snorted at the needy tone in his voice, humming as she licked her way downwards, savouring that delightful shallow groove running downwards from his hip bone. And then, because she could, she sampled the other side.

Inuyasha did whimper this time, and she decided to take pity on him, for now. Kagome pushed at his knees, indicating that she wanted him to spread them further apart. As a reward for good behaviour, she ran her hands back up his legs, running her thumbs up his inner thighs, circling them close to his balls.

“Kagome…” he pleaded, bucking his hips, and she pulled back shaking her head. “Please, love…”

“Patience…”, she smiled, then dipped her head, avoiding his straining cock to suck one of his balls directly into her mouth.

“Fuck”, he grunted, throwing his head back, then looking back down at her. She made a point of looking back up at him, winking cheekily, as she used her tongue to gently roll, then sucked, before popping him out of her mouth.

“Fucking hell”, he growled. His hands tugged hard at the restraints, but they didn’t break. “Oh, you’re gonna get it when I’m free woman”, he panted. “You won’t be able to walk for a week.”

“Oh really? Is that a promise? And I’ve only just started”, she said teasingly.

She laughed at the inarticulate growl he gave her, his voice deepening, then looked up at him again. Her eyes widened in surprise at the jagged purple stripes on his cheeks, seemingly pulsing with his heartbeat. She hadn’t seen those stripes since he lost control that night, the night when all hell broke loose when they fought Naraku.

“Koibito”, she breathed. “Are you okay?” She moved to shuffle behind him. “This was a bad idea, I’m going to take these off.”

“Stop!” he snarled, and she halted, her eyes wide.

“I’m… I’m good. I’m just… frustrated. I wanna touch you so bad Kagome!”, he panted.

“Are you sure?”

He nodded, shutting his eyes. “Just… not used to being not able to move when I wanna.”

She reached up to cup his cheek, her eyes uncertain. “I didn’t mean for this to be hard for you, my Inu.”

He chuckled. “Oh I’m hard alright”, he said, his eyes flicking down to his cock and back to her face again. “But if you could maybe, speed things up just a touch? I promise, I’ll get better at this.”

Kagome nodded, then moved back down, placing her hands on his thighs and hovering her mouth directly over his cock. She glanced up at him one more time, and smiled.

“I better make sure you enjoy this then.”

“Fucking… fuck!” He almost roared as she slammed her mouth down over him, taking him almost down to his base, her throat contracting around him a little as she found her balance and her limit.

He was enveloped in wet heat, her tongue swirling, lips sucking as her head bobbed up and down. Her tongue lapped at the sensitive ridge directly under his head and he struggled not to thrust hard into her mouth, not wanting to choker her.

He could see her ass raised in the air directly in front of him, wriggling as she took him in her mouth, her hips circling, and he realised she was using the g-string of her bodysuit to rub herself against. His hands tugged uselessly against the leather, wanting to rip it apart, but it was too well made. He was close, but the urge to taste her after being apart from her for a few days was too strong.

“Kagome, please!” he panted. “Lay down on your side so I can reach you too. Next time, I promise I’ll be better, love. But I need you”, he whined, and taking pity on him she pulled her mouth away.

“Alright”, she relented. “But I really did want this to be just for you.”

“Next time, I promise”, he said, flopping sideways with a thud onto the futon. “Just, c’mere. Please!”

Kagome laid down next to him with her hips close to his face, bending her legs to allow him pillow his head on one thigh. She hooked her other leg over his shoulder and tugged the g-string to one side for him, then yelped in surprise as he practically dove towards her with his tongue. So that’s how he wanted it, huh? Well, two could play at that game!

She got back to work, swallowing down Inuyasha’s thick cock as far as she could, squeezing his butt cheeks with her fingers, encouraging his hips to move towards her. Then it was a race, to see who would come first, both of them panting, whimpering, moaning as their lover did their best to bring the other pleasure. Kagome reached one hand back around to the front to gently squeeze Inuyasha’s balls, giving them a light tug, and as she felt them contract in her hand, she knew she’d won.

“Mmmmfffh!”

He practically exploded in her mouth, and she did her best to gulp him down, but there was so much, too much for one small human mouth to contain. His warm salty seed spilled out of her mouth at the edges as he continued to pump into her, her breath sounding loud as she panted through her nose. And then even as his cock continued to pulse within her mouth, he flicked his own tongue rapidly from side to side, and she came to her own shuddering climax, moaning around the cock still filling her mouth, her jaw aching from the stretch. But it was so good. So good!

The moment she got her breath back she moved behind him, her shaking fingers loosening the cuffs on his arms first, making an upset noise about the reddened flesh on his wrists. She was quick to unbuckle his ankles, and as soon as he was totally free, he pulled her into his lap, kissing her soundly, uncaring about the traces of his come still dribbling down her chin.

“We gotta try that again”, he said in a determined voice.

“But your wrists?!”, said Kagome, pulling one of his hands up to her face so she could place soft kisses on the chafed skin. He snorted.

“That ain’t nothin’, it’s just rubbed a little. It’ll be gone in a few minutes.”

“Are you sure you’re okay?” She reached up to rub his cheek where the pale purple lines had been. They were gone now, but still she felt concerned. “Was that because you were worried about being restrained? I promise, I’d never let anything bad happen to you.”

“Nope. Just too horny, and not able to do anythin’ about it”, he grinned. “And I think I made you a promise. Somethin’ about you not bein’ able to walk for a week?”

Kagome blinked at him. “We have to go pick up Grandpa and Mama and Souta in the morning”, she said cautiously.

“Not until eleven. I asked at the desk.” His mouth dropped to nibble at her chin. “I’m a generous husband. I’ll let you sleep a little longer, even make you breakfast.”

His voice deepened a notch, as his eyes took on that darker amber, a shade she knew well, one that signaled that she should prepare herself to be a willing participant in a very thorough lovemaking session, and she giggled in anticipation.

“But there’s one thing for certain, wife-o’-mine. You won’t be getting _any_ sleep tonight.”


End file.
